


Removing the Mask

by happyeverafter72



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Punk Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully relaxes and Mulder learns something new about his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing the Mask

As soon as the door closed behind her, Scully leaned back against it and breathed in deeply. At last she could relax. She kicked off her shoes before climbing the stairs.

Her make-up was the first thing to go. She meticulously cleansed her skin, revealing the smattering of freckles which had once annoyed her. The next was her suit. Relieved of its confines, she immediately felt more relaxed. In its place she pulled on a pair of old ripped jeans and a Rancid t-shirt. Singing the chorus to Ruby Soho under her breath, she next put on her jewellery. Her nose ring first, then three rings in the top of her right ear, and finally an assortment of rings on her fingers.

Now she padded back downstairs. She rifled through her record collection and pulled out a Ramones album. She put it on, turned up the volume, and flopped down on the couch. Two songs in there was a knock at the door. She sighed. There was only one person who would call on her at this time.

Sure enough, when she opened the door Mulder was there on the top step. “Thought you might like some company,” he said, holding out two pizza boxes.

“As long as you don’t mind sitting around listening to the Ramones,” she replied, moving aside to let him in.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.” He sidled past her, and then really looked at her. “You look different.”

She rolled her eyes. “Your powers of observation truly know no bounds, Mulder.”

He chuckled. “I mean that you look more relaxed than I’ve seen you. Happier too.”

They sat on the couch, the pizza boxes between them. Scully turned to face him, crossing her legs. She opened the top box and took a slice.

“You know I used to be like this all the time,” she said. “Back in college.”

“Why’d you stop?” he asked.

“I realised I had to change,” she answered. “I never cared when the other students thought I was weird. But then it dawned on me that I was the only one without a job.” She paused to take another mouthful of pizza. “I had to make myself more respectable if I wanted to get anywhere.”

He studied her for a moment. “Like a mask.”

“Less so now,” she said. “I guess I just grew up.”

He studied her face again while they both ate their pizza in silence. She certainly looked more youthful like this. Not that it mattered to him what she looked like. To him, she was always perfect.

She was thinking too. It had been a long time since she had felt comfortable enough to show anyone both sides of her. Mulder gave her that comfort, made her feel safe.

“So who or what is Rancid?” Mulder cut across her thoughts.

She laughed. “They’re a band,” she told him. “I’ve got their latest album, actually. Want to listen?”

He nodded. She got up and went through her records again until she located the album. She changed over the records then re-joined him on the couch.

They spent a long time chatting, losing track of time. When Scully at last looked up, she found it was 11 o’clock. She stretched out her limbs and stood up.

“It’s getting pretty late,” she observed.

“Yeah, I guess I should get going,” he said.

He caught her eye and she smiled. “One more song?”

“Play me your favourite, Scully.”

She thought for a moment before digging back into her records. “This one’s a real classic.”

She put the record on and a familiar guitar riff began. Mulder stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She giggled and wound her arms around his neck. They swayed together as she titled her head back and sang along.

“God save the Queen,  
The fascist regime,  
They made you a moron,  
A potential H-bomb.”


End file.
